TJN Life
by MizzDemeanor91
Summary: Tokyo, Japan. Night. Pretty twisted plot, haven't decided where I'm going with it just yet. Ignore grammar mistakes for time being. I'm trying to work that out now lol. HanxAri OC NEW CHAP...
1. Chapter 1

Due to this program thing, you might wan't to ignore the mistakes for the time being. I'm trying to fix it now so be patient lol.

I don't own any character's from TFATF.

Ari woke to the sound of her cell phone. "Are you coming to the races tonight?" Came a familiar voice. "Huh?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. "The races?" Gabe continued, "are you coming?" Giving a resounding squeak she shot up, off of her window seat and grabbed her clock. She had unknowingly fallen asleep next to her open window, looking out above the bright city from her apartment window. "Have they started?" she shrieked into the phone. Races were the only thing she lived for, and the only thing she could actually let loose to enjoy. "Not yet but hurry and get dressed", he said frustrated, "I'm on my way." After this the line went dead. Tossing her phone onto her window seat she pushed her closet door open. In a frenzy of racks and hanger's she finally found what she had been looking for. Practically ripping her shirt off of her shoulders she hopped out of her shorts and pulled on a white spaghetti strap T-shirt and a snug vest that cost her whole allowance back when she didn't go to races. She gave her curly, brown hair a few strokes before heading back to the closet.

Pulling up her panties from her previous struggle she flopped onto her bed and pulled up her black and white plaid mini-skirt and snatched her black and white scarf from her dresser. Leaning out of the window that was five stories from the ground she yelled, coming! Fixing her scarf to look like a tie, she pulled out her black wedges. After going through a series of locks she stumbled into the hallway. Anxiously, she walked to the elevator noting the curious glances from the people. She silently laughed as a mother covered her son's eyes. Pressing the button, she fidgeted until she heard the doors open.

"Get your ass out here!" Gabe yelled, watching as she shimmied through the elevator doors. He was the only one that she really had ever opened up to, much less talked to. She had two best friends, but neither of them could be confided in through Ari's eyes. The only time she was ever outgoing was for show at the races. "Nice outfit," he smirked, "now get in!" "Alright!" She muttered, yanking open the door of his glossy green Mazda RX7. "Hey hey!" he shouted, "Do you know how long it took me to fix this baby?" Cursing under his breath he started the car.

They didn't know that nearly the whole building watched as they pulled off. Looking out the window as the car sped up, Ari thought to herself. "What's up with you? Gabe asked, noticing her frown. "I forgot to tell my brother that I was leaving," she sighed, "you know how he worries when I'm gone." "Ever since..." She continued. "Yeah I know, Gabe finished, looking back onto the road.--

-- "Tachi, I don't think this is right,"" Ari stated, more than a little afraid. "It can't hurt," he replied, locking the door. "Come on, Take me home!" she pleaded, her voice rising. "What's the rush? he asked, grinning as he backed her into a wall. Slipping her shirt from over her head, he noticed that she was crying. "Come on now, he stated coolly, "Is this the girl at the races who flirted with every guy that passed her?

Then it was all a blur.

Ari took her key and aimed at his face.

"Bitch!" he screamed as he held his bleeding neck. All Ari could remember was flying towards the door, nearly ripping off the latch and bolting for the exit with nothing accept a bra and a skirt. Gabe shortly answered the door after hearing an obnoxious banging on his apartment door. "I'm coming damn it!" he continued, drying off from his interrupted shower, "Whats with the banging... He stopped after he saw the cause. "God, he whispered, "come in.

Looking at her tear stained face he pointed to a couch. Handing her a vacant tissue box he asked, "What happened? Wiping the smeared makeup from her face she replied, "Tachi tried to...he tried to... "Tachi, he frowned, "why on earth were you with Tachi? "I don't know, she sobbed, fresh tears forming, "I was at the races and we talked and he offered me a ride home. "I know that was really stupid, she continued, "Then we showed up at this place and he said he needed to check on something. "I didn't want to be left alone, which he probably knew so I went in, she looked down, "before I knew what was happening he locked me in a room with him.

"Okay so does your brother know? he asked. "Please don't tell him, he'll freak, she pleaded. "I'm sorry but I have to this time... he replied, "You can stay in the guestroom though, if you don't want to go home. I'll find something for you to wear.

After waking in the morning Ari realized that Gabe had already left, and that he had laid a fresh uniform for her on the bed. "Must be his sister's, she mumbled.

That's when the news came.

I am regretful to inform you that Tachi Sakuya has passed. He was hospitalized for an injury but shortly passed do to the loss of blood.

"What? Ari shouted, eyes widening. "I know I hurt him, she thought, "but could I have possibly...? Her teacher looked confused as she bolted from her desk and out of the classroom. "Must have been a terrible shock for her, one of her classmates whispered, "Poor girl.--

--"Well that was a long time ago, he stated, breaking the silence, "Let's not think about it. "Your right, she said with a smile. After it had happened the police had questioned her, but found no real evidence to convict her. Pulling up to a guy sitting in front of the booth, Gabe rolled the window down. "Still smoking I see, Gabe smirked, noting the smell of his breath. "Still babysitting I see, he replied. He grunted with mirth as Ari flashed him the finger. "Still the same old Ari, he laughed as the pulled into the lot.

Observing as skirt clad girls bent over car's she winced. "That girl's not wearing underwear! she swore, "that's so ugh! Ari put her hand in front of her eyes. "Really? Gabe laughed, "Which one? "So not funny, she replied. Climbing out of the car she had no time to react when a set of arms enveloped her. "Moreiki...Nani! she coughed. "Boo! Moreiki shouted, releasing Ari to hug Gabe.

"Hey! Gabe said surprised as Moreiki kissed him on the lips, "What's going on? "Moreiki's drunk, Nani snorted. "I could sort of tell, Gabe replied, wiping his mouth. "It's not on purpose though, she continued, "some idiot spiked her drink. "Oh god..." Ari replied while holding Moreiki steady after a fit of unnatural laughter, "she's got it bad. "Who are you? Moreiki asked, looking at Ari. Nani struggled to hold back a giggle. "Come on Mo, Gabe frowned, "let's find you a seat. "I'll go wherever you want me to gorgeous, she replied, tipping over. In a fit of giggles on the floor Moreiki burped as Gabe picked her up and sat her on a nearby bench. "I'll watch Mo, Gabe grinned, "you guys go play. "Blah blah blah, Nani laughed using hand motions. "Yeah let's go Ari, she shrugged, "this loser is cramping my style anyway.

Taking an elevator to the lower floor, Ari and Nani chatted as more and more people crowded in. "I wonder if Han will be here," Nani gushed. "Who the heck is Han?" Ari asked with a questioning glance. "You don't know who Han is?" Nani asked disbelievingly. "Not if you're not going to tell me," she replied slightly annoyed. "He's only like, the hottest guy I've ever seen." she grinned. "Well, that tells me who he is," Ari replied sarcastically, "OH! You mean that pimp guy, right?" "He's not a pimp!" Nani shouted. "Oh then he's the love em and leave em type then," she joked as she stepped out of the elevator.

"There he is now!" Nani gushed, turning as he looked in their direction. "Oh gross," Ari drawled, "look at the girls he's sitting with."

"Yo, who let the teens in?" Han asked a guy standing nearby. "I have no clue, but I've seen that one before," he said, pointing to a girl with brown hair. "The more teens they let in the more likely we'll get busted," he replied, turning his attention to a girl at his side.

"Hey ladies!" A guy shouted in their direction, "Want to buy some gum?" "Um...no thanks!" Ari shouted back. "I'll buy some!" Nani shouted pushing past people to get to him. "It's not going to be over until she has to get a tooth pulled," Ari mumbled. "Anyone ever tell you that you look like Lil' Bowwow?" Nani asked. "I get that all the time," he said, taking her money out of her hand. "By the way, I'm Twink," he said with a grin, "Whatever you want, I can hook you up." "I'll remember that," Nani said with a smile as she walked away.

Spitting the gum out she turned around and said, "Hey...this crap is stale!" "No refunds!" Twinkie replied and walked away quickly. "You come back here!" she shouted, chasing after him.

"Nani!" Ari yelled at this disappearing figure of her friend. "Darn," she mumbled as a pair of hands covered her eyes. "Guess who!" shouted a familiar voice. "Ona!" she shouted, snatching the hands away. (Pronounced oh-na)

"Hey girl!" she shouted hugging Ari tightly, "just look at you!" "You've...grown," she added. "I haven't seen you in years," Ari gushed, "Where've you been?" "Oh...here and there," she replied with a smile, I saw Gabe and Moreiki...didn't look too good." "Yea...that," she laughed. "I'll be right back hun," Ona replied.

Seeing the girl's on his side start to glare, Han turned to see the problem. "Ona!" he smiled, "nice to see you back." "Nice to see you alive!" Ona said with a smile, "Haven't gotten yourself in too much trouble I hope." "Nope," he said as he opened a bag of candy, "not really." "Mmmhmm," she replied. "Gimme some of those," she said, snatching the bag out of his hand.

"Come on," Han replied as she emptied nearly half of the bag into her hand. "I need em more than you do," she shrugged, "I haven't been able to eat any real food for months!" "You know that girl?" Han asked, ignoring her previous comment. "Yeah...why?" she replied, arching her eyebrow. "Who is she?" he continued, "I've only seen her at least once before." "That's Ari," she replied as she watched the girl fidget with her scarf. "Her parent's died when she was thirteen...she never told me how," she continued, "Now she lives with her brother in an apartment and attends the races once in a while."

"Yo, Ari!" Gabe shouted. "Nnnnnn...huh?" she said, still fully focused on her tie. "Mo's feeling a little better now," he smirked as Moreiki stepped from behind him. "When I find that donkey I'll tie him to the back of your car and get you to drag him down an expressway," she hissed, "Hopefully he'll get hit by as many cars as possible." "I don't do hitch-hiker's," Gabe replied. "I see you're feeling better Mo," Ari giggled.

"Jerk!" Nani shouted as Twinkie hid behind a guy she didn't know. "I see you, you idiot," she growled, "and I remember you too, the next time I see you in Lab I'm gonna pour iodine on your face!" "Hey there," the guy smiled, "please don't hurt him." "I won't hurt him," she started, "I'll kill him." She lunged, but was held back by the guy. "Who sells a stale pack of gum for a $1.75?"

-

"Ona!" Mo shouted, running towards the woman sitting on the car. "Didn't you already see me? Never mind," Ona replied with a slight grin, "How's it going? "My head hurts a little but I'm good," Mo winced, "Uh...sorry for interrupting." "Not a problem," the guy stated, "I was just taking those back." Ona chuckled as he snatched the bag of candy.

"Mo, you shouldn't run like that!" Ari breathed heavily, "You just...said...you have a headache." "Nice run," Han grinned as she stood up straight. "Bah humbug..." she replied with a smile, turning her attention to an annoyed Nani." "What's up with Nan?" Moreiki asked. "Some guy sold her some stale gum," Ari replied. "I would've never figured that was the issue," Ona giggled.

"You made her pay a $1.75?" The guy asked amused. "Hey, she wouldn't be complaining if the gum wasn't stale," Twinkie shrugged. "Isn't that the point," the guy muttered.

Walking over to the commotion, Ona grabbed Twink's arm. "O...Ona," he said, wincing, "How's it going!" "What's up Twink?" Ona replied releasing his arm, "Sorry about that." "You know what, I don't even care about the gum anymore," Nani shrugged, "I just wanted to be dramatic." Giving a sheepish grin she walked off. "There's something wrong with that girl," Twinkie shuddered, "and scary." "You'll get over it," Ona chuckled.

Gabe walked up to Ari and placed a blindfold over her head. "I have a surprise for you," Gabe whispered. Motioning everyone to follow, they headed for the next floor up. As Gabe removed the blindfold as they were on the elevator Ari gave him a questioning glance. She was surprised as about 25 people screamed happy birthday as the elevator doors opened. Standing in the middle of the fray was her brother.

Once she stepped out of the elevator she was engulfed in countless pairs of arm's and a numberless amount of kisses. After she was released from the mob of friends her brother embraced her. "How does it feel to be 81 sis?" he laughed. "Ha ha," she joked," remember how you always breathe through your nose while you sleep?" "Yea...why?" he asked, looking confused. "How would you feel if I held it closed," she asked with a playful frown.

Pushing him playfully she walked over to Gabe. "Um...Thanks for everything Gabe, she fidgeted, "I appreciate it very much. "Your welcome, he smiled, "Besides...How else would I get all of these girls here at the same time? Rolling her eyes she walked over and sat on a nearby car. "I hope I don't get in trouble for this, she murmured. "Hey miss, a guy asked, tapping her shoulder, "You're sitting on my car. Turning slightly she said, "I'm so sorry... Ari slid off the car as she realized who the guy was. "Do you own every freaking car here? she asked tilting her head. "Maybe, Han shrugged, That isn't really my car anyway though. Smirking, he turned to leave.

"You bum, Ari frowned, "I was just about have some me-time when you interrupted. "You didn't even have anything to really say, she continued. "Oh yea, he smiled, "Happy birthday. "Uh huh, Ari replied sitting once again on the car. After a while she began to collect her thoughts again. "So what are you thinking about, he interrupted once more. "Gaaah! she shouted, "I thought you left! "Nope, he replied. "Well seeing as I haven't had much time to think, She sighed, "Nothing much.

"You had to have thought about something, he said with grin. "Well my birthday, she started, "and my brother. "What about your brother? he continued. "None of your business, she interjected, "Look, I don't even know you that well. "I'm just trying to talk to the birthday girl okay, he raised his hands, "I'll go away.

"You don't have to leave, she argued, "but you do have to be quite for a minute. "Alright, he shrugged leaning back onto the car. For a few moments they just sat there watching everyone else party. "I'm worried, she said, breaking the silence between them. "Worried? he inquired. I'm 18 now, she started, "and I want to move out of my brother's house. " I'm afraid that he wont let me, she frowned, "He doesn't trust me to be able to take care of myself. "I don't think it's that, Han sighed, "Maybe he doesn't trust other people. "Good point, Ari smiled, "But I just don't know how tell him. "I'll let you make your own decisions, Han hesitated, "You'll probably make the right one. "Even If I told him he'd just ask me where I planned to go, she smirked, "And that's something even I don't know yet. "You could have a bunk at my garage, Han suggested. Thinking for a moment she turned and looked at him with curiosity. "Why would you do that for me? she asked. "It's your birthday isn't it? he stared at her, "That's your present.

"I'll just see what my brother says first, she replied thinking to herself. After hopping off the car she turned and smiled, "Thank you. "Sure, he slurred, opening yet another bag of candy.

Smiling as his sister approached him he joked, "How's my old sister doing? "Fine, she smiled slightly, "Can we talk? "Sure, he frowned. Walking over to a clearing he asked, "What's wrong? "I was talking to Han, she looked at him, "and he said that I could have a bunk at his garage. "Before you say anything, she said looking him in the eyes, "I think I'm old enough to take care of myself.

"Me too, he sighed, "As long as you're sure this is what you want to do." Looking at him in shock she scoffed, "Who are you and what have you done with my monkey?" "I'm serious," he smiled, "You're old enough to make your own decisions. "You're the greatest monkey a girl could ever have!" she smiled, running towards Han.

"Han!" she huffed, leaning on him as she regained her breath, "I think I'll...take the bunk." "You're really out of shape," Han laughed, helping her stand straight, "Well when you want to move your stuff let me know." "Is today okay?" she asked giving him the look. "You kids are always in a hurry," Han stood up;" If you're moving today then we should get a move on."

"You're helping me?" Ari asked raising her eyebrow." "How else are you going to get into the garage?" Han joked giving her a quizzical look. "Oh," she replied, "We should go then."

Following him to one of his many cars she sighed. Getting into the car after Han motioned her to it, she blinked, "I can't believe he's actually letting me do this. "Eh, don't get so excited," he smirked," Tomorrow you start working." "Working?" Ari whined and rolled her eyes, "When did I agree to that?" Ignoring her reply, he turned his head back to the road. Before Ari knew what was happening the car cruised at a break-neck pace. Spluttering, she held onto the inside of the door. "What the hell!" she coughed with a dazed expression, still holding the door arm. "Your very excitable," he held back a laugh, "You know that?" "Okay, I know I've seen people use NOS," she grumbled through clenched teeth, "but I've never had first hand experience!"

"I'm going home Gabe," Nani sighed, "Twink's gonna take me to repay me for the gum." "Okay," Gabe chuckled, "See you tomorrow." Walking up to Morieki, he was astonished to see her bending over a car. Not breaking the stare, he cleared his throat. Jumping but hitting her head on the car window, Morieki shrieked. She barely had time to react before tears erupted from her eyes. Realizing what had just happened; Gabe rushed over to her, fully aware that she might fall.

Morieki was all attitude, but she was somewhat fragile...When she wasn't drunk. Her mother had left her with her abusive father after she had caught him cheating on her with a prostitute. Morieki frequently stayed at Nani's house after running away from her father. The problem was that she always came back. Though she never knew why, Mo felt like her father needed her. It was a sad fact that right after he had cheated, the prostitute went back to doing her job. Shocker there...

Holding her up steadily, he frowned. Burying her head into his chest she silently cried. Not knowing whether it was from the booze, the bump on her head or the memories that made her do it. After a few moment's he whispered, "Do you want me to take you to Nani's?" "Is it okay," she wiped her face slightly, "If I go with you?" Disregarding the jumping feeling inside, he wiped her hair out of her face," Sure."

Getting out of the car, Han walked around and opened the car door for Ari. Laughing loudly Ari jeered, "You're wowing me with your gentleman like ways!" Seeing his expression, she cleared her throat and stepped out of the car. "Sorry," she mumbled, stepping past him silently only to be pulled back by her waist. "Oh," she yelped as the air whooshed from her lungs. Placing one hand below her chest and the other on her stomach, he laid a line of kisses down her neck (Their not facing each other...It's sort of like a hug from behind). Shivering slightly, she slowly removed his hands and faced him. Not remembering how to use proper sentences she whispered, "Sorry...I can't...this...wrong." Shaking her head as if clearing her thoughts, she walked off.

"Wait...It's fine," Han sighed with an unreadable expression, "Let's go get your stuff"  
Still in shock from what had just happened; she nodded and headed towards the door. "We have boxes in the closet," she murmured as they stepped out of the elevator, still not daring to look in his eyes. After a series of packaging and trips downstairs, the situation had been forgotten. Giving a futile attempt at picking up a rather large box, she grinned sheepishly. Smirking, Han picked up the box and headed towards the elevator. Realizing that he was leaving her, she ran into the elevator right before the doors closed.

"This is the last one I think," she sighed, slumping her shoulders. Placing the box into the car Han reached for his keys. "Oh, wait!" Ari smacked her head, "I forgot to lock the door." Putting the keys back into his pocket he looked at his watch, "I'll walk you." As the elevator doors closed Ari looked at Han, "You didn't have to walk me." "I know I didn't have to," he stared at her, "I wanted to." "Oh," she smiled as the doors opened. Holding the doors open while Ari went to the door, he couldn't help but chuckle as he watched her struggle.

Walking out of the elevator, he took her keys from her and locked her door. Pouting playfully, she stated, "I could've done it myself." "Sure," he grinned shaking his head. Stepping onto the elevator she retorted, "Hey, I am a girl after all." All he could do was grin as the doors closed. Watching the floor levels, she couldn't help but take a side glance at him. "What am I thinking?" she thought to herself shaking her head. She turned to see him watching her. After a long unbroken stare, they both gave into what they knew they wanted.

Pressing his mouth into hers, his hand moved to her arm, neck and finally her face. Breathing heavily as he started kissing right above her collarbone she yelled, "Stop!" Immediately, he stopped and looked at her, "What?" "I'm ticklish there," she giggled, rubbing her neck. Smirking slightly, he pulled her into a long, drawn-out kiss before parting to step out of the elevator.

Stepping out of Twink's car, Nani yelled, "Okay so now I won't have to pour iodine on your face!" "Just get in the house," Twink laughed, watching her as she made her way up her steps. He froze as a man came out of the door yelling in another language. As the man looked up at him, he could only floor the gas pedal. "Bye Twink," Nani yelled, flinching as her father scolded her and shooed her to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Turning the light's on as they entered the house; Gabe led her to a room that contained a twin sized bed, a large dresser, a closet, a bathroom and a T.V. "This is my room I presume?" Morieki watched, recovered from her breakdown at the races. "Yep," Gabe replied stepping out of the door way, "But of course my room has all the entertainment features." Punching him playfully in the arm she drawled, "That is sooo not fair."

Looking down Gabe hesitated, "Mo, I'm sorry about..." He tried to explain but to no avail because of Moreiki's hand covering his mouth. "Don't worry about it," Moreiki smiled, "It wasn't your fault." Well, I'm gonna go make some popcorn and watch a movie, "he replied, rubbing his head, "You're welcome to join after you get settled." "My sister used to stay here," he motioned," So there are some leftover clothes for you to use." Smiling gratefully, she closed the door as he left.

Opening the dresser, she found two set's of pajamas. Pulling out her favorite one she walked into the bathroom. Thinking better of it, she left her bra on due to the cool weather. Slowly, she slipped on a blue spaghetti strap tee that had a monkey on the breast part and a pair of Terri cloth Capri's that had 'Chunky Monkey' on the butt. Stepping outside into the living room where Gabe was sitting, she did a twirl, "Tada!"

"Oh lord..." Gabe grinned and raised an eyebrow, "I suppose you'll be keeping those?" "Hells yeah!" Moreiki shouted, smacking her butt with a wink. Looking at him mischievously, she took a running jump at the couch and landed on him. "Get...off!" he yelled, his voice muffled beneath her. "No need to be a grouch," she mumbled, climbing off and plopping into a comfortable position. "Who said I was being grouchy?" Gabe laughed, wiggling his fingers. "Oh no," Mo shuddered, "Nononono!" "Don't you look at me like that!" she yelled throwing a pillow and jumped off of the couch. It took merely second's before she was pinned on the floor and tickled. "Aaaaah!" she laughed, "stop!" "This isn't funny!" she laughed, still in hysterics.

After a couple minutes of this he stopped. "Uh Gabe!" she yelped, "still pinned here..." "You really are beautiful," Gabe whispered. "What you talkin' bout Gabe?" she asked in a comical voice. The way she saw it, Gabe was probably seeing a girl with long black wispy hair strewn about her face, with tears of laughter coming from her dark, almond brown eyes. Slowly, he tilted her face up and kissed her chin. Waiting a second longer, he kissed her lips. Pushing her lips fully into his, she sat up. It wasn't long before they were in his room, fumbling with each other's clothes. Pulling off her tee, she wrapped her arms around his neck once more. She gasped into his mouth as she felt the clasps of her bra undo.

Sliding the bra off of her arm's she moaned at his ministration's at her breasts. Pulling him in, she quickly undid the buttons of his shirt and slid it off of his shoulders. They both shivered as their skin met and stumbled over to the bed. Sitting on the edge, Moreiki lifted up her legs so that Gabe could remove her pants. Gabe could only smile as her foot got caught in the fabric. Impatient, she started yanking her foot in desperation. Once her foot was released, she settled to pulling Gabe into a kiss. Leaning over her, he undid his pants and let them fall to the floor.

Breathing heavily, they made contact with anything that was visible. Staring into Moreiki's eyes Gabe breathed, "I want you to stay with me..." he continued, "for longer than just tonight." "That's something you don't have to worry about," Mo giggled. Removing her panties he replied," I don't know how this is going to feel to you, but you have to relax."

"Okay," she replied with a worried look. Rubbing her arm so as not to be worried, he removed his boxer's and reached for a foil package on the counter. She cried out when he entered her and bit back the urge to tell him to stop. "You okay?" he replied, looking into her eyes. "I think so," she replied, relieved as the pain ceased. Slowly he went into her again, picking up his pace as she moaned. "Oh," her voice caught in her throat as she grabbed his shoulder, urging him to go faster."

"Don't stop," she pleaded as she started movement of her own. Suddenly he slowed down and thrusted harder. "Oh," she moaned, arching her back. He kept this up until he groaned himself with pleasure. He was surprised when she pushed him off and climbed on top of him. Blushing slightly she looked him in the eye, "I haven't had a 'you know what' yet." Slowly she pushed down on his length and started to moan in ecstasy. They both voiced their pleasure as they moved in perfect sync. "Shit," he cursed as they moved faster, feeling his length grow harder.

"Oh," she moaned, holding her position as she too felt it. Breathing deeply as they grasped one another, their movement's slowed down. Moving her body slowly, she slid off, making sure to land in his arms. "Any objections whatsoever?" He smiled, kissing her forehead. "None whatsoever," she replied, nuzzling him. Sighing slightly, her eyelids closed and she fell asleep. Gabe looked at her, her face showing nothing accept rapture.

Stepping out of the car, Ari saw the wide expanse of what Han called a 'garage'. "Oh my god," Ari laughed, "I get to stay…here?" "Yes," Han sighed, feeling on her backside. "Hey," she laughed as she ran up the steps, "Oh, I forgot the boxes." "Someone else will get them," he replied wearily, walking past her. "Where am I sleeping?" she looked at him with an inquiring look. "Considering you work here," he thought, "In a bunk."

"Okay, well unlock the car so I can get something to sleep in," she sighed, "Is there a bathroom somewhere in here?" "Over there," he motioned and then walked away. "Man people get grumpy when their tired," she mumbled, taking with her a medium sized box. Walking into the bathroom, she opened her box. With a little scavenging, she found a towel, washcloth, toothbrush, toothpaste and her favorite nightie.

Stripping out of her clothing, she turned on the shower. Sighing in comfort as the warm water hit her skin, she began to bathe. As she stepped out onto the rug, she pressed her towel to her, aware of the cool air seeping under the door. Startled by a knock she called out, "Who is it?" "Oh sorry," came a female voice, "I thought you were Han." "It's okay," she called out. "You wish…slut," Ari thought to herself.

After she dried off, she slipped a long white baby doll dress that Gabe had bought her to be funny. He said it made for an 'excitable' night. Ari chuckled as she remembered his exact tone of voice. "Idiot," she mumbled. The dress was made so that it pushed up her breasts ever so slightly. Not to mention that it was practically see-through accept for the breast part. Running her fingers through her hair to undo the pigtail that it was previously in, she let it fall to her back.

She laughed when she realized the braid had made it curly. "Nice," she winked at herself in the mirror. Running her hands through it once more, she pushed the thick hair behind her ears, unable to control the wispy strands that stayed. At night her hair looked brown while in the morning, it gave a red hue. This was one of the thing's that Ari took pride in.

After finishing the rest of her night-time routine, she stepped out. She screamed and covered herself as she saw Han and a few girls sitting on the couch. Running back into the bathroom, she sat on the floor and regained her breath.

Han went rigid after seeing Ari, even if only for a few minutes. "Why had she run?" he thought to himself, as a girl sat on his lap. "Who's that girl?" she pouted. "Uh…she's a newbie," he replied. "Oh," she cooed, "I was getting a little worried." "Don't you mean jealous?" another girl replied with a laugh. She was quiet after the girl shot her a nasty look. "Okay girls," Han sighed, "Why don't you all head to bed?" After a long silence, they headed towards the bunks.

"What just happened?" Ari breathed in deeply, "What were they all doing up?" "And better yet!" she thought angrily, "What is he doing with them?" Standing, she started to fix herself up and regain her composure. Stepping out of the bathroom once more, she glanced in Han's direction and walked right past him. She picked up her pace as she noticed he stood up.

"Ari…wait," he pleaded as he caught her arm. "Let me go Han," she sighed. "Don't be like that," he touched her face. "I refuse to be one of your hooker's," she replied, her eyes tearing. "Ari," he continued, "It's apart of my lifestyle…I was hoping you could just deal." Angered by the slightly annoyed look on his face Ari flipped out.

"NO I CANT JUST DEAL!" she yelled, "I DON'T SHARE!" "And if that has to be a part of your lifestyle," she continued, blinking away the tears, "Then I can't hang with you." Holding back the tears that threatened to explode from her eyes, she yanked her hand away. "Good night Han," she whispered , climbing in and shutting her bunk.

Silently letting the flow of tears fall onto her pillow, she fell into an inconsistent sleep.

Left stunned and upset, Han proceeded to his room, much to the delight of the girl's inside.

--- "I can't believe you're cheating on me with my best friend," cried a 15 year old Ari, "I loved you." "C'mon Ari," he argued walking up to her, "It's not like I don't like you." "You think I give a fuck now?!" Ari screamed. "Ari, your acting crazy for nothing," Rita sighed. "You're supposed to be my best friend," Ari wiped her face, "but you're making out with my boyfriend at my 15th birthday party.

Pulling back she snapped, "Don't touch me Scott!" "We could share him," Rita ventured. "SHARE HIM!" she laughed hysterically, "Yeah…friend my ass!" Giving them dirty looks, she ran out and slammed the door behind her---

Waking up, she realized it was only ten o' clock. Peeking out of the bunk, she sighed as she saw no one. She slipped out of the bunk and quietly walked over to Han's room.

Waking up to a creaking noise, he lifted his head to see Ari poking her head into the door. He couldn't understand the expression she was giving him at all. When it was all too late, he realized that the girl he had been with was still in his bed. Han jumped up as Ari snatched her head from the doorway and headed towards an empty room. As he got near the door he watched her mouth the word 'jackass' and slam the door shut. There was the click of the lock and silence. After a few moments he heard a low crying sound. "Ari!" he called out, knocking on the door. After hearing no reply, he picked up his key to the door and shook his head.

Hearing the lock on the door, she sat up. "I don't want to talk to you," she sobbed, tears running down her neck. Walking towards her, he gave a pleading look as she backed away. "Just leave me alone," Ari stared back, unwilling to give in. As he tried to hug her she struggled, making it difficult. "Let me go," she cried, pushing him away. She just cried brokenly as he refused to leave and embraced her. Looking into her eyes, his pressed his lips into hers. Not wanting to forgive him, she did not kiss back.

Pulling her off of the wall by her waist, he continued to kiss her. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear, hoping that she would concede, "I won't date the other girls anymore." Looking at him strangely, she wiped her face, "You promise?" "Yeah," he breathed, nibbling on her lip, "but I'll still have to hang around them." "I hope you understand," he looked into her beautiful, green eyes.

"I understand," she whispered, holding onto him tightly. She was startled as Han made his way to the door. "Han…" she started. She relaxed as she saw him close the door. "Walking over to him, she pressed her lips into his passionately, running a hand through his hair. Thoroughly aroused by this, he held her with one hand and kissed her pulling her lower half towards him.

With a firm tug, the dress was cleared from her body. Gasping, Ari leaned back as Han kissed her breasts. He made sure that his lips just barely brushed her nipples before taking them into his mouth. Responding to Ari's gasps of delight, he rose to her neck once again with more vigor, this time he made sure that he left a mark.

Not wanting to be tortured further, she lifted his shirt over his head. As she was doing this, Han moved his hand down her bare back to the white thong that covered nothing. Slipping his fingers underneath it, he pushed it down, sending it to her ankles. Stepping out of them, she waited as Han reached for a small blue package inside the top dresser. Blushing violently, she looked at him, "Um...I just want to tell you before we..." She was cut off as Han slipped his tongue into her mouth.

"I already know," he murmured into her ear. Pulling her body closer, he didn't have time to react before she reached down into his pants. "Shit!" he moaned as she worked her hand up and down in his boxer's. As she looked down at her entrance she realized that she had become wet. Han moaned louder as she began to quicken the pace.

Slipping her hand out of his pants, she climbed on top of him and kissed him. Grunting as she did this, he kicked off his pants and tossed them near the dresser. Turning to Ari he whispered, "I wan't you Ami..." Staring him in the eyes with a hurt look she repeated, "Ami?"

Sighing as her father continued to yell at her with a hysterical tone, she noticed her phone light up. As she gave her father the 'one second' gesture, she flipped the phone open. "Yo father is all types of scary!" the text on the screen read, "I'll see you tomorrow...Twink." "I can't believe you're going to make me do this," her father spoke in English as he sighed, "I have to forbid you from going to the races." Snapping out of her moment of humor she inquired, "You don't really mean that papi?" "I'm sorry Nanita," he replied in thick accent, "I have to." "But Papi!" she cried as he turned away. "Good night Nani," he ignored her, closing her door behind him.

Stomping her foot in desperation she threw herself onto her bed and sobbed. "It's not fair!" she screamed into the pillow.

"Nani?" a voice came from outside her door. "Go away Cammy!" Nani yelled from her bed, covering herself with the comforter. "Nani," Cammilla sighed, stepping inside her room quietly, "I don't like being the annoying little sister." "It can't be as bad as you're making this out to be," she continued, "It's not like racing is you're life."

"You don't even know anything about the races," Nani replied with a sniff, "Give me my photo album." "Where is it?" Cammy shrugged. "Encima de la silla!" Nani replied with an annoyed look. Picking up the album from the chair, she tossed it to Nani, "No need to be all mean." Flipping the book open a page and tossed it in front of cammy. "This is mom isn't it?" cammy implied, pointing at the woman in the photo.

On the womans face was a huge plastered grin as she held a handfull of money in front of a very annoyed looking man. In the corner she could see a very young Nani sitting on the hood of her car. "She looked so happy," Cammy sighed, regretting her earlier comment. "I still don't understand though." "Mom's entire life was centered around racing," Nani continued, "even when she was young." "She used to bring me to the races with her," Nani thought aloud, "She looked so happy when she was driving, like nothing could stop her." "Ever since the last race before she died, I had decided that I wanted to be just like her, in that special moment."

"I'm sad that I didn't get to know her," Cammy slid onto the bed, flipping through the whole photo album, "It would have been nice." "I'm sure she would have felt the same way," Nani smiled slightly, resting her head.

"Holy Jamalama!" Morieki screamed, blinking as she watched the clock. "It's not time for school," Morieki inhaled deeply, crossing her finger's as if that could make it true. "Um...Mo?" Gabe restrained a laugh, "It's Saturday.""There is a god!" she kneeled down own her knees, "I owe you my life god." "Don't crack jokes about god," Gabe scolded, giving her a stern look.

"No, really," Morieki insisted, eyeing him, "I was dead serious." "Okay," Gabe relented," Are you coming with me to Han's ?" "I get to come?" Mo asked with a smiled, "Hell's yeah!" Laughing, Gabe went to find her some clothes.

Filling the sink up to the brim, Han splashed water on his face. All he wanted to do was find some way to inflict pain upon himself for being so dumb. "Lidia?" he cringed, "Of all of the pet names that I could've used I came up with Lidia? Where the hell did all of my experience go?" Wrapping his towel around him, he sat at the edge of the tub. "I'm guessing that me and Ari aren't going to happen now," he thought with a chuckle. Han jumped slightly as his phone began to ring.

"Yo," he answered. "Hey boy," a voice shouted into the phone, "this is Ona." "Whaddaya want," Han drawled, rubbing his face. "Don't make me slap the taste out of your mouth," Ona joked, "That's not how you ask." Han smiled at this. "I wanted to bring my car in for some fixin'. I also want to see everyone, assuming their with you." "Sure, just leave your violence behind," Han laughed, "Don't expect a hearty welcome."

"What do you mean?" her tone lowered, "What did you do?" "See you later," he ignored her, "Someone's on my other line." Switching over before she could reply he answered, "Hello?" "Hey, this is Gabe," he replied sounding distracted, "Me and Mo are on our way over." "Nice," Han shrugged, "More grief." "What?" Gabe replied, confused. "I'll see you when you get here," Han replied, turning off the phone. He sat in silence for a few moments.

----

"Lidia?!" Ari jumped up, covering herself. "Oh, I got your Lidia," she laughed , slightly hysteric. Wrapping a towel around her, she grabbed his clothes and stormed out of the room before he could chase. "I can't believe she just took my clothes," he thought in shock, "Oh shit...she took my clothes!"

Picking up a towel out of the closet, he headed towards the door. Ignoring the giggles around him and the tugs at his towel, he paused in front of Ari's locked door. He raised his hand to knock but thought better of it and continued to the bathroom. "This time I really messed up,"he brushed his hand through his hair, "Only one thing left to do: Take a boiling hot shower."

---

Han looked up as he heard a knock on the door. "Yes?" he wondered if everyone arrived yet. "Han, can we talk," Ari's voice came on the side of the door. "Uh sure, come in," he stood up, facing her as she walked in. Han grew confused when she closed the door. "I know that Gabe's coming by," she hesitated, "and things here aren't exactly working. She paused once again, but this time he could see the tears forming.

He touched her shoulder but realized that was the wrong move when she removed it. "Don't..." she regained herself, looking him in the eye. "I don't want to stay here anymore," she heaved, the tears now openly flowing from her eyes, "It's just not working for me. I'm not comfortable and I just get hurt." "You just moved in yesterday," he interupted, "you don't have to leave." "I know I don't have to," she wiped her eyes, "I wan't to." A hurt expression crossed his face but it was gone in an instant.

"Are you sure you don't want to give this some more time," he replied. "Do you mean living here or you?" Ari asked, this time anger the only emotion showing. This time, the hurt expression stayed, "I was hoping both." "Hmm," she nodded her head in a furious motion, "Positive." Before he could reply, she swung the door open and left. He looked up again as she opened the door slightly once more. "I just wanted to let you know," she finished, slamming it shut.

Taking a deep breath, she leaned against her door. "I can't believe I just did that," she shouted in her head, tears escaping the corners of her eyes. Walking stiffly over to her bed, she picked up her comforter and covered her face. Ona walked in to find Ari, hair strewn all over her face, and body shaking with sobs.

"Oh Ari," Ona sighed, rubbing her back. "I didn't hear you come in," Ari shifted, wiping her face. "Don't wipe," Ona patted her on the back, "Tell." "It's embarrassing but for the most part I was upset with Han," Ari relented. "Go figure," Ona replied, before realizing that now wasn't the time. "And so I told him that I'm leaving." "Okay, so you have control over that, why cry?" Ona rummaged for some tissue.

Ari cried and proceeded to push her face back into the comforter. "I just can't do it! I wan't to hate him but I can't." "I want to leave him but I can't." "I'm..." she sobbed silently, "I'm in love with him...and I don''t know what to do." "He didn't even look like he was really upset that I said I was going!"

"Well...that's a mistake on Han's part sweetie," Ona returned unsuccesful, "He doesn't really show those type's of feelings." "I don't think I've ever seen Han really trip over a girl," she continued, "I don't really see why he should start now." "Beside's, I never heard him say that you were dating or even together," Ona thought out loud, "you just met yesterday." "Harsh!" Ari whined, motioning a dagger to the heart.

Smiling slightly Ari sighed, "I understand...but I've decided that I can't leave him yet." "I swear that I shall mend his heathen ways," she continued, balling her fist to the heaven, "But I'm still pissed that he called me Lidia, so he's not in my good graces as of yet." "Good to know your feeling better," Ona chuckled, "So I'm guessing you'll be heading over to tell him right?" "I have to tell him?" Ari frowned. Recieving Ona's look, she headed out of the door with a grumble.

"Han, can we talk? again?" Ari fumbled with her word's. Pulling himself out of the arms of his girls, he walked over to Ari, much to their dismay. "I'll get someone to pack you're stuff for you," he looked away. "No!" she sighed in frustration, "I'm not...I don't...I wan't..." Han looked at her, obviously confused. "I...I don't wan't to leave," she admitted, looking up to avoid the tears, "you said I didn't have to."

"Do you mean me or here," Han asked, averting her gaze. "I was hoping both," Ari replied, kneeling so that she could look him straight in the eye. "I thought you said you weren't happy here," he replied, looking back up at her. "You were right," Ari admitted, "I didn't give it enough time." Rubbing her arm he stated, "I'm sorry." Waiting to see if he would say why she answered, "I know." Looking at him once more, she headed to her room and quietly shut the door.

"What did he say?" Ona looked up, seemingly perky. "He...apologized," Ari replied, astonished. "What?!" Ona's eyebrow lifted. "I think the dear boy has flipped his lid," she thought aloud, "Or maybe he likes you more than he's letting on." "Thanks Ona," Ari smiled. "For what?" Ona pretended to be confused, "What's that noise?"

"ARIIIIIIIIII!" Morieki shouted, being very boisterous on purpose. "Hey!" Han shouted, looking very annoyed, "Do you know how early it is?!" "Calm down," he muttered. "Okay grumpy," Morieki laughed, peering past the girls to find Ari.

Stepping out from behind her door, she was greeted by dirty looks and an excited Mo. "Sister from another mister!" Mo joked, squeezing her in a big hug. "Hey Mo," Ari replied, trying to be as casual as possible. Her morning had not exactly been 'great'. Her smile widened as Gabe appeared. "Did Gabe give you a ride?" Ari asked with a raised eyebrow. "Well...yeah...sort of," Mo answered, evading the question entirely.

"Have you seen Nani?" Mo asked, changing the discussion. "No," Ari looked at her, forgetting her confusion, "I haven't seen her since yesterday." "Maybe we should call her and see if she's okay," Mo stated with a worried expression. ""Yeah," Ari agreed, looking at the phone. Mo sat and watched as Ari dialed the number and waited. After a couple of minutes Ari walked back with an even more worried expression. "Someone picked the phone up and hung up. It was really weird." "Maybe she's sleeping in today," Mo shrugged, "You know she get's cranky when her phone wakes her up."

"Your right," Ari laughed, "I was with her that time she threw it across the room." "Good times, " Mo laughed.

"What's wrong with Han'd me down?" Mo asked, making sure that he heard. "That's not nice," Han smiled, walking past her. "Hand me down?" Ari asked, confused. "No Ari," Mo gave an exasperated sigh, "Han'd me down." "Take Han's name and add a d," she rolled her eyes, "It's an easy joke." "What are we going to do today?" Ari asked, smiling at Mo's reaction.

Interupting before Morieki could answer, Han said, "Your going to work." "Didn't think I forgot did you?" he smirked, "I'll give you something easy, get dressed and go wash that car." "As big as this garage is it should have a car wash," Ari slumped. "Slave driver," Mo giggled. Raising his eyebrows, Han made his way downstairs, Ignoring the two pairs of eyes burning a hole in his back.

"If I'm helping," Morieki yelled over the railing, "I better be gettin' paid you bum!" ""Mo!" Ari shouted, pulling her away from the banister. "Hey," Mo replied, "He'd better roll out the dough stacks if I'm gettin dirty." "You're ridiculous," Ari laughed, "Let's go change."

Nani rubbed her eyes as she sat up on her bed. "What time is it?" she nudged Camilla, flicking on the light. "Way past the time you're usually up," she yawned, "but you looked peaceful so I didn't want to wake you." "That was nice of you," Nani gave a scary smile, "but are you aware that I have places to be!" "Sorry!" Cammila yelled with a sheepish look. "Is there anything else you would like to inform me about?" Nani asked, gritting her teeth. "Well," Camilla hesitated, "You're friend called but you were sleep so..."

"GAAAAAH!" Nani screamed, pretending to rip her hair off, "I'f you weren't my sister I'd take a cheese grater and..." Nani stopped as she saw the clock go off for it's fourth round. "Before you say anything," Cammy started, "I pressed snooze so you wouldn't wake up." Nani stood up straight and lowered her hands to her sides. "Saved by the bell," she grumbled, "But this isn't over until the skinny girl screams...I'll be back later."

"Okay Nani," Cammy replied, her eyebrows twitching.

Coughing Mo looked at Ari. "Just kill me now," she grumbled, spraying a disgusting looking car with a water hose. "Mo," Ari laughed, "We just started. If your tired already then this isn't your line of work." "Yep...Your right," she nodded, "I quit." "Mo!" Ari laughed uncontrollably. "I'm just kidding," Mo pouted, "sadly." "Yo Han!!!" Mo yelled swinging the hose in a frenzied motion. "What?!" He shouted back, stepping out of his office.

"How much more of this do we have to do?" she asked, exasperated. "Actually, I feel like taking a break," he smiled, "How about you?" "M'dear, thou knowest how to charm a woman," Mo laughed, tossing the hose. Giving her a look, Han turned and headed to his room.

"Okie Dokie," Mo sighed, "Let's get out of these clothes Ari." "I shall be using some of your fabulous clothes." "Not without me your not!" Nani jeered from behind, startling both girls. "Nani!" both said in unison. "You had me so worried," Ari exclaimed, holding Nani in vice-like embrace. "Boy do I feel the love," Nani coughed, struggling to remove Ari, "I'm sorry. My sister was messing with my alarm and answering my calls." "Oh, so thats the creepy person that answered the phone," Ari speculated. "You had me thinking you were up to something," Ari laughed," Speaking of people up to something... What were you doing with Gabe Mo?"

"What?" Mo looked at Ari funny, "Nothing." Ari gave Mo a withering look. "Okay...Okay," Mo huffed, "Just not out here."

After everyone was in the room Ari closed the door quietly. "Now spill," Ari eyed Mo. "OKAY!" Mo whisper-shouted, giving Nani a pleading look. "Can't help you outta this one," Nani motioned.

"Fine," Mo sighed, "I spent the night at Gabe's." "Is that all?" Ari prodded. Giving Ari a death stare she whispered, "No." "What?" Ari replied. "I said no," Mo continued, "We...well...we did it." "Did what?" Ari asked, confused. "Good god," Mo huffed with indignance, "we slept together." "Oh my gooood..." Nani looked, wide eyed, "You got jiggy with Gabe?!" "Nani, how old are you?" Mo asked, with a freaked out look. "17," she replied proudly. "Well please," Mo continued, "act like it." "There's no need to snap on Nani," Ari intervened, "we're just shocked." "Yes," Nani replied vehemently, "I'd just never take it that you were the one knocking boots with Gabe."

"For your information, what me and Gabe did was different than...'knocking boots'," Mo retorted defensively. "And here I always thought it would be Ari," Nani muttered. "Hey," Ari shouted, "don't bring me into this." "Why not?" Nani asked, "you can't say that you didn't like him. You were always with him, the only reason your not now is because your messing around with Han." "Shut up Nani!" Mo snapped. "What?" Nani replied in defense, "I just thought she'd be a little upset about you stealing her man." Ari grew quiet. "Fine," Nani replied with surrendering look, "Just say you don't like him atleast a tiny bit and I'll leave you alone."

Both eyes turned on Ari. "...I did like him," Ari replied. "And you don't anymore?" Nani asked. "...No," Ari replied hesitantly. Looking at Nani with a frown Mo questioned, "What's eating you?" "Nothing!" Nani answered quickly, "why?" "Oh nothing," Mo whispered, "except that you're acting like a real bitch." "Why do i have to be a bitch?" Nani yelled, raising her arms up, "All I did was ask a question!" "Yes," Mo continued, "But it was a stupid question that you already knew the answer to." "Whatever," Nani shrugged turning to leave, "I don't need this bull." Hesitating she turned at the doorway, "oh and considering you like staying at Gabe's, you should continue doing it. Then you can fuck whenever you want." Quickly she walked out the door and slammed it before anyone could answer.

"That hurt," Mo whispered to herself, biting her lip, "someone's mighty uptight." She didn't know that Ari was crying until she turned around. "Ari...," Mo sighed, sitting next to her. "Nani's right," Ari sobbed, "I'm a whore." "Let's not start that," Mo replied, hugging her friend, "That's none of Nani's business...she didn't mean it anyway, she's just mad." "Even if she didn't, it was still true," Ari slumped "I see where this is going," Mo huffed, "don't be mad at me." "For what?" Ari sniffed. "This," Mo continued, "shut up, be a big girl, wipe your face and stop crying everytime something goes wrong."

"Okay," Ari sat up, "Ow." "I said don't be mad," Mo shrugged.

Nani stormed out of the garage in a dignified manner. "How could she sleep with gabe!" she thought with anger. "After all the times i took care of her when her father went loony. And then she has the nerve to imply that I act childish." "It would do her some good to act childish," she continued, "I wouldn't be surprised if she got pregnant."

---"Gabe, why don't you like me?" Nani asked, "Your always around Ari." "Me and Ari are just friends," Gabe interrupted, "Besides...you're too young." Those words stung Nani. "But me and Ari are the same age!" "I don't like Ari!" Gabe snapped, "Look Nani...you're pretty." Nani perked up. Gabe continued, "I just don't have any feelings for you."

"Why don't you just give me a chance?" Nani pleaded. "Nani!" Gabe shouted, walking her towards the door, "GO HOME!" After this, Mo and Ari hadn't heard from her in a month---

"Now I don't even feel like going anywhere," Mo sucked her teeth. "You really want to stay?" Ari asked with an upset look. "You go," Mo smiled, "I'll be fine. "Okay," Ari agreed, hugging Mo before walking out the door.

When Ari stepped out, Han was already inside his car. "Where's Moreiki?" he questioned. "She doesn't wan't to come," Ari replied quietly. Han pulled of as soon as Ari pulled her foot into the car. "So where do you wan't to go?" Han asked. "I don't really care," Ari replied, "you choose." "Okay..." Han replied. It wasn't long until the car stopped at the top of a mountain. "What is this place?" Ari questioned. "That's a story for another time," Han replied with a smile. "Well," Ari continued, "Why are we here?" "Well, first I had no idea where to take YOU," he smiled as she punched him in the shoulder, "second, I thought watching the sunset from here would be nice.

"And you can honestly say that was the only thought in your head?" Ari asked playfully. "Well...maybe," Han looked at her innocently. "Well," she continued, "I can't" "And that's because?" Han eyed her. "That's because I'm not your girl," she replied. "Who said that?" Han asked with a look. "Sometimes it's not what people say, but what they didn't say," Ari quipped. "Are you using trick sentences to confuse me?" Han rubbed his head. "No," Ari giggled, "I'm trying to say that you never said I was your girl in the first place." "Oh," Han said quietly. "Fine ," He said, looking at her, "Your my girlfriend."

"Does that make you happy?" He asked. "Peachy," Ari replied with a smile. "Is there any way you'll let me drive this car around the mountain?" "No way in hell," Han chuckled. "Okay then..." Ari continued, "Can I sit on your lap?" "Knock yourself out," Han replied, removing his seatbelt. There was alot of struggle before Ari found herself on Han's lap.

"That was...akward," Ari giggled uncontrollably as Han burst out in laughter. "It's fine, " he laughed, "I like that about you." I never said I was akward," she grinned turning to face him. "Ah, but you are," he stated as he shifted to get in a comfortable position. "Wow your heavy," he implied, "have you gained weight?" "You did not just ask that!" Ari laughed, leaning back to look at him.

"I'm just kidding," he laughed. Ari sighed as she looked out of the window, "Look, the sun's finally going down." Han turned to see the sun, but all he saw was Ari as she pressed her lips into his. He grunted in pain as she tried to turn herself over but instead kneed him in between the legs. "Oh my god," Ari saidan apologetic look, "I'm so sorry." Ignoring her, he pulled her face closer to his and nibbled onto her lip.

This time, to avoid incident, Ari closed Han's legs and pushed herself over. Han watched as she lifted her shirt over her head. Ari looked Han in the eyes, "This time, please use my correct name." Han pretended not to hear the remark and reached into the glove compartment. Pulling out a blue packet, he pulled Ari closer and removed her bra. Not wanting to wait any longer, Ari lifted herself up so Han could remove all clothes from his body.

Ari paused as he finished and motioned towards the backseat. Making sure not to step on anything as she sat down, she pushed down her pants.


End file.
